With particular hardware architectures, (e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM) architectures) electronic modules (e.g., parts of ranks) are arranged above each other mainly in order to save space. The output connections of one electronic module are connected with the input connections of a next electronic module. Therefore the electronic modules are designed such that they pass on unchanged information which they receive on the input side at a particular input connection, on the output side at the corresponding output connection (i.e., repeater functionality) so that the electronic module which is connected on the input side with the output connections of the next electronic module receives the same information at its input connections as the next electronic module.
For reasons of package routing, the input connections of an electronic module can be reflected and/or rotated before the input connections are connected with the output connections of a further electronic module with which it is arranged. If the input and output connections of the electronic module are arranged in series, this means that the first input connection of the first module, instead of being connected with the first output connection, is connected with the last output connection of the second module and the second input connection of the first module is connected with the penultimate (i.e., second to last) output connection of the second module etc.
Each conventional electronic module is typically designed to reroute the data received via its input connections if it has previously received information that its input connections receive the data in reverse order. In other words each electronic module typically has additional hardware so that it is able to deal both with the situation where the input connections receive data in the correct order and the situation that the input connections receive data in the reverse order. During an initialization phase, each electronic module is informed whether the one or the other situation is present.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.